The Eyes of a Child: Godzilla's Rage
by black dragon
Summary: It is 150 years after the death of Godzilla and King Ghidorah rules over the Kaiju as well as the world. The fate of the world rests in the hands of one Tasuki Isawa the reincarnation of Godzilla.


**THE EYES OF A CHILD: GODZILLA'S RAGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GODZILLA SO DON'T SUE ME AND DO NOT MAKE FUN OF MY ENGLISH EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT VERY GOOD. STANDARD ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE; HAWAIIAN PIDGIN WAS MY FIRST SO BRA DON'T MESS WITH ME. **

            Alone I sat in the classroom my mind at a wonder again. "Mr. Isawa are you going to answer my question as to how was Godzilla destroyed?" the History teacher said to me I turned to her and she cringed. "He was killed by a Kaiju named Gigan who sliced through his heart and killed him. As well as taking out his head so there are you happy?" I said looking at the teacher. All this talk about Godzilla's death made me angry inside I don't know how but it gets me angry just thinking about it.  You see it was 150 years after he died and no one could remember much of what happened before then. For it was during the year 2003 that the Kaiju from space attacked, King Ghidorah and Gigan attacked Earth and killed nearly the whole human population but the other Kaiju had no chance against them. Now the reminisce of the human race hide under water or under ground trying to hide from these monsters. I for one will probably stay and fight even though it is my death. Now where did that come from?

            I walk out of the so called class when the bell rang and made my way over to the entrance of the school where the busses wait but I walk pass the busses. I do not catch them to where I am going I walk all the way to my apartment. I have no parents for they died when I was very young during one of the Kaiju attacks. Forced to fend for myself I work as a part time janitor to the museum of natural history in down town Tokyo. People wonder how can a little boy about my age become a janitor for a museum when the age was suppose to be 15 well let me tell you something. When you are my age and wanting a job very badly you get it. I forgot to tell you my name it is Tasuki Isawa. Since I am alone I might as well explain some things about myself, for starters I am 14 years old right now with short black hair that is a mess all the time no matter how I brush or gel it. I am about 5'5 with dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. All the other kids are slightly whiter then I but I do not care. They don't bother me that much some say I am as scary as Ghidorah himself. What do I care if they compare me to a monster in the first place first of all I am none of those and second no one teases me a nerd even though my grades are above average. I make ends meat every day paying bills as well as buying food so I am pretty healthy by normal standards. The thing is though after 150 years of war with the Kaiju Tokyo looks like a dump. 

            The town or neighborhood that I live in is a dump. Everywhere I go there are broken buildings or condemned ones. People either dead or crying in the streets and others are begging for food. I was fortunate enough to get myself an apartment. I also help the needy children off the streets and get them a place to live. That is my second job besides the janitor work. I made my way over to the museum which is this old rundown building that is still in good repair with a big monster footprint on the roof. Walking in I greeted the guard and set my things in place then switched to my uniform. "Hey Tasuki how's school today?" said Professor Kawamura, "Fine sir thank you," I replied as I got to work with the bathrooms. 

            I was cleaning the women's bathroom when a mother and her child came in to use the bathroom, "Excuse me miss but this bathroom is closed until it is cleaned there is one down the hall." I said but she ignored me, "I have to use this one now," she said and rushed into one of the stalls. The child was a girl around my age, "Sorry about that lady if you where thinking she was my mom then you have it all wrong." She said she was average looking with pigtails coming out from both sides of her head with a school uniform on. I continued to clean the sinks, "How does someone as young as you get this job?" she asks, "Simple when you need the money really bad and do a good job on the first day you get to keep it." I replied, "Wow," said the girl, "By the way my name is Iio what is yours?" she asked me, "Tasuki," I said. She watched me as I finished cleaning one of the sinks then grabbed my tools and crawled under the table. "So Iio what's a girl like you doing in this run down old museum?" I had to ask her, "I am here on a field trip to study the Kaiju on my own. You see I have a project due soon about the Kaiju so I needed more information on them. The guide was no help at all for all the information that he gave me I already know." She said. 

            I tightened a pipe that had sprung a leak under the sinks when that last comment hit me. "What do you mean that you already knew?" I asked her crawling out repair job done. It was then that I head one of the toilets flush and the woman come out and Iio when in. It was the only stall that was not cleaned yet so it was still dry. "What I mean is all that crap about Ghidorah and Gigan killing Godzilla and so forth I learned in history class. I wanted to know more but the guide would not give me more." I waited till she got out before I grabbed my cleaning gear and started on the toilet. "If you want to know more why don't you read the messages on the screens?" I said when I started to scrub the toilet. "I did but there is nothing new to me." I stopped cleaning and poked my head out at her. "Are you saying that you want to know more about all the Kaiju or just one?" I said. "Just all of them I want to know more." My face was expressionless yet my mind was racing for what could a girl like Iio want with all the Kaiju knowledge in the world. With that she smiled at me, "Well nice meeting you Tasuki I better head back to the group before they miss me." She said and walked off. I never saw her again for that matter but it made me think about what she said.

            That night I dreamt I was as tall as the buildings and walking on my two feet. Looking around my vision was better then anything that one could imagine. I felt stronger two. It was one of those dreams again. Ever since I was little I was dreaming that I was Godzilla the king of the monsters. I don't know why I was dreaming it but I was and every time I dreamt of my death. I could feel Gigan slicing right through me and my weakened stance was no help. For some reason I was not who I was like something was depriving me from stopping them. And after each death I woke up again covered in sweat and wishing that I was with my mother and father who ever they where. I  always thought of  a foster home but in days like this it was hard to come by. Besides thinking about it all my foster parents end up dead. It was my curse that those that I care about die for some reason or another. I got up to wash myself and look at the clock, 1:00 a.m. and I was still tired. I hated this with all my life but I move on. It was then that I heard the alarm go off in the distance, and the sound of the military running through the streets, "EMERGENCY VIRAN IS HEADING FOR TOKYO AT A CURRENT SPEED OF 500 MILES PER HOUR ALL RESIDENTS ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDEATELY!" was the call that the Military officer said over the Microphone. I got dressed and joined the people on the streets to the evacuation facilities which where underground. I then spotted that girl Iio on the roof of one of the buildings. I ran out of the crowd to join her. Climbing up the fire escape I reached her. "What are you doing here aren't you going with the other people to the shelters?" I said to her and she ignored me. "Hey I am talking to you." I said and she looked at me, "What's the point of running when I can watch all this and collect the data on them." I was shocked, "Are you stupid girl don't you realized that Viran is very dangerous and can kill you with ease. You must get to the shelter now." I said but she would not move. Suddenly the skies grew dark as the shape of a monster landed and for once I saw is Viran who with all the power he could muster was just as scary. He began to smash the city into nothing. All the people where gone except myself and Iio who did not move. She took out a video camera and taped the whole thing. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Come on this is no place to take pictures!" I called to her as we ran away. We climbed down the fire escape and headed towards the outer country side. We ran towards the mountain shelters when BOOM! Viran was in front of us. I stood my ground watching him as he lowered himself down. I guess he saw us on the roof of the building. 

            The monster sniffed and I pushed Iio back. She now looked scared but not as scared as I was. The monster began to sniff at us taking in our scents. Iio began to run for the shelter as I told her to and managed to get to one of the doors in the city. Viran ignored her and focused on me. I kept my eyes locked on it and it took its head back and eyes widened with fear as it screeched a warning. _Go away I thought wanting to wet my pants so bad. The monster then lifted its head and leaped away. I saw it inflate itself and flew away. I stood their stunned not knowing what to do for I stood face to face with Viran and made it out alive. _

            It was hours later that the evacuation was called off and I was already back in my bed no one bothered me much for I was alone but I did manage to get a good nights sleep. Waking up I went to the bathroom to shower then got dressed and headed out. It was Wednesday and I wanted some time to think. On the news the damages had been minimum this time but scientists where baffled as to how Viran could just disappear like that. I was shocked for words but they never came. Walking into the classroom my Biology teacher was already on the board. "Class what happened this morning was no accident as you all know about the monster Viran and its characteristics. Why don't we call the day off and do what ever you like because of the accident. Make that the rest of the week since spring break is next week." With that the class was cheering except me who was looking out the window. It began to rain today and I was in the mood to be in it. Walking outside I let myself get soaked by the water. It felt good for some reason or another but I liked it. 

            The cold waters comforted me until someone came up to me, "Hey Isawa what you doing playing in the rain with the little kids." He said smugly and I ignored him. "Hey I am talking to you," he demanded and grabbed me roughly by the neck. He spun me around and punched me in the face. I fell and heard the gasp of all the teachers that where there. I got up and spat the blood out of my mouth. They boy laughed as I got up my eyes where full of fury now. The laughter stopped as the boys friends who where behind him began to back away from him. I walked up to him calmly and he stood his ground. He threw a punch at me again but this time I ducted and hit him square in the face sending him into the school wall. He hit it so hard that the wall cracked all the way to the roof. Shocked I looked at my hand as the other boys began to run. _What is happening to me? I thought as I ran to the other side of the building. Panting I ran back to my apartment obviously scared to death. I slammed the door shut and sat there. It was then that I felt the boiling rage that I had felt before the rage to fight. But looking at my hand I had to wonder where that power came from. _

            As I lay in bed thinking about the days events there was a knock on my door. Getting up I opened it to find two police officers there, "Can I help you?" I said and the first one looked at me, "We like you to come down to the station for some questioning." He said and I followed him. We traveled in silence as we headed to the police station. I wanted by all means to be in bed and think this thing over. When we arrived there was a bustle of activity when we entered. They led me to an office where one of the so called detectives sat behind a desk that had nothing on it sat. "Tasuki Isawa," he said taking my hand which I shook nervously. "I want to ask you a few questions on the events of today." He said, "first of all when that bully hit you what was the cause of it?" I looked at him oddly then answered, "He called me names but I ignored him and he did not take that lightly." "So when you hit him and he flew into the wall did you know that he died on impact?" he said and I shook my head, "I was too scared to notice if he was still alive that is why I ran," I said honestly. He nodded, "Well to tell you the truth Tasuki he did die on impact the thing that has me baffled is that we also have video of you and Viran from one of our city camera's."  

            I watched that scene over again as I looked at myself in Viran's eyes the eyes that shone fear and respect. I watched it play in my mind again and again as they did other tests on me. When I heard the familiar sound of one of those radiation detection devices I found that it beeped on me. "Well Mr. Isawa you seem to generate some radioactivity on you that is probably why Viran left." He said as it calmed down from the shock and the instrument went off. "That is impossible how could you do that?" said one of the scientists. "Wait a minute why is it that they are here I thought this was an investigation of the murder of that boy at my school?" I said and the man looked at me with a cocky smile that I would love to rip from him. "You see Tasuki when we noticed that odd performance with Viran we had to see if you had any radiation on you as well as some psychic powers." He said, "I am from the CCI Kaiju unit and we are studying some very strange behavior from some of the Kaiju that we have in our care. We would like it if you came to the facility to see for yourself." I was shocked CCI was known as one of the most top secret organizations of defense in Japan as well as the world and I was asked to join. "What about my school and my jobs?" I asked and the officer looked at me, "It has all been taken cared of as of this day you are now a member of the CCI and you have no other choice." He said and I sighed. I did not like this one bit as they led me away from the office. 

            It has been a week since I became a member of the CCI and still I did not find not one Kaiju that they said that they where keeping. I memorized almost the whole facility and walked away from certain places. It was then that I had this urge to eat but no matter how much I eat I was still hungry. People where looking at me funny as I walked down the hallways being the youngest member around. It was here that I met Dr. Kamui Shinota whose family had been studying Kaiju for 150 years since the death of Godzilla. She greeted me with an inner fire that I have never met in a woman and to find out from her after dinner that she is the mother of the girl I met at the museum Iio Shinota. I met Iio when I was lost one day at the center of that whole building. 

            "Tasuki I did not know that you work here now?" said a voice and I turned to find Iio looking at me in a funny way. "Man can you say that three times as loud?" I said to her amused. "Well tell me what are you doing here?" she said and I told her what happened the day I made her go back to the evacuation shelter. "I can't believe that Viran would just run off on you instead of eat you." She said, "That is not all they also found traces of radiation on me when I was fired up after watching myself on video and disappear when I calmed down." I said looking at her. "Wow it sounds as if you are a Kaiju yourself Tasuki." She laughed, "Yea but they said that they wanted me to meet their Kaiju but I have not seen one yet." I said. "Well that can be arranged." She said. 

            "What is this place Iio?" I asked her some time later and she smiled, "This is where the Kaiju are kept," with that she turned on the light and I leaped back in fear as the face of a giant moth shone before me. "Don't worry Mothra is one of the friendly ones but due to damage on her wing she can't fly or fight anymore so she is here." Iio explained as she petted the giant moth. I walked up to her very slowly and stuck my hand out. What I did not expect was for her to back away with fright at first but slowly came back to me with one of her antennas. Her song was one of happiness at the moment. "She must really like you Tasuki for she never sang like that before." Iio said and I was stuck for words. I walked over to the other cages which contained other injured Kaiju such as Rodan and Angeris. Some I did not recognize for they where too badly deformed for me to make out. I wanted more than anything to help these monsters out. I began to purr to them to the shock of myself and Iio. 

            "What is going on here?" said a voice and I turned my head to find myself face to face with an older man about the age of my grandfather if I had any. He wore glasses on his face and his grey hair told me that he was working here for a long time. "Hi Dr. Kenith I was with Tasuki here and we where…" Iio began but the old man cut her off, "I know why you are here Iio it is this one that got me in shambles for I have never seen Mothra act this way before." He said as he looked me over. "Tasuki isn't it? Well I heard about you the boy who stared down Viran well if you stared down Ghidorah the monster king then I would be impressed but you seemed to have Mothra here afraid of you well that is something else." He said marking it down in his book and I looked at him oddly. I managed to sneak away from both of them for the moment and walk back to my quarters wondering what is happening to me. It was then that the whole headquarters began to shake. "What the hell?" I said as people began to run towards me. Iio was at me in a moment. "What is going on?" I asked and she yelled to me, "Kaiju attack it is Gigan he is attacking the city." She said as she led me down the hall. We managed to get to one of the doors that would lead us to the evacuation zone when a giant clawed hand got in the way. Rubble pounded on me I shielded Iio from harm. 

            I could hear the roar of the Kaiju as it tore into the building. I did not know how much rubble I was holding at the moment but I could see the blood coming down on Iio from her scalp. Images flashed passed me of another like this. I could see all the blood but this time it was different I was a monster I was Godzilla who was dying at the hands of Gigan trying to protect the people who protected me now I saw the whole dream that I have been having. I could see Iio stir under me, "Iio are you alright?" I said my voice harsh with strain as I held the debris up. Iio looked at me with groggy eyes at first then she shot them open, "Holy shit Tasuki are you alright?" she said and I nodded, "I don't know how much longer I can hold on but by the smell of it this place is going to blow any second." Indeed I could smell gas coming from one of the pipes and it was not good. Sparks flew everywhere and sooner or later it will blow. Slowly I was losing strength I could hear the distant cries of Iio and something else as I slowly faded. "Tasuki don't lose strength please Tasuki!" Iio cried as she held me I place her under me as I felt anger at the Kaiju who fought the military in the distance. Tears came to my eyes as I waited for the chance to kill off the others that where trapped in cages. I was angry for his murderous ways that I did not know why. The sudden explosion from the gas consumed me but I protected Iio with all my might. Fire consumed me as I roared out in pain. 

**Iio's point of view**

            I knew Tasuki was different the moment I met him and with him holding on to me trying to protect me I could feel his true power coming out. I found it odd that a single boy could hold up tons of concrete and steel up at once. My heart went out to the strange boy as the fires consumed us in the explosion. I tried to protect myself and felt myself get burned at first till I felt him protecting me from the flames of the explosion. I knew then that he was the one for me that I knew. I heard him roar out in pain and that roar made my blood run cold. 

**Tasuki's point of view**

            I had never screamed like that in my life as I recall it for when I roared out in pain instead of the yell that a normal person would yell it came out as a full battle cry. I looked at myself to find the burns healing really fast! I did not know of anything that could happen like this as I let out another roar. The flames subsided from me as I screeched in rage to Gigan. Iio slipped into unconsciousness as I looked to the other Kaiju with hatred in my eyes. I opened my mouth to him and let loose a fire from deep within that I did not realize that I have. Too shocked to notice the look of surprise on Gigan's face or snout I looked to see the monster take off into the sky. 

            **Dr. Shinota's point of view**

**            I looked towards the buildings that use to be part of CCI headquarters and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. My only daughter was trapped inside with the new boy and I started to cry her name. I could still hear the cries of Gigan as he rampaged through the city. Out of nowhere I could hear a loud roar unlike anything I heard before. My blood ran cold at the sound of it there in the flame I could see what was to be a monster in the flames or a shadow of one. Roaring a challenge to Gigan and blasting it with a fiery breath unlike anything I ever saw before. It blasted a good hole into Gigan's arm as the monster took off into the sky. Turning around I saw the figure disappear into the form of the boy Tasuki and in his arms was my daughter Iio. What scared me was the fact that the flames did not harm them one bit. And by looking at Tasuki something was not right about him for one thing his eyes glowed golden and his looks made him look feral and deadly. Slowly he stepped out of the flames carrying Iio with ease as he set her on the car and headed towards the other end of headquarters.**

            I entered the building again not know why as my legs carried me their. My mind was racing at what to do for I was heading for the kaiju cages. Scientists then rushed me but cautiously as they did examinations from a distance. "Careful! He is radioactive!" one cried and another would acknowledge this to his own good.  The others backed away from me as I made my way over the Kaiju pens. Rodan was the first to notice me and bent his head to be petted. I purred to him and he purred back at this time I lost consciousness. 

            When I woke I found myself in one of the cages that where for radiation. "What the hell is this?" I called, "Tasuki it is for your own good for your radioactive for some reason." Said Dr. Shinota I was stuck for words no one not even myself could come to the conclusion that I was radioactive. I had not thought about that since forever. I could not think of anything else for that matter. I was just thinking about it myself not wanting anything to do with the world anymore. _What is happening to me? I asked myself as I looked around my room. There was a door that led somewhere. I opened it and found myself in the Kaiju Habitat. I sad down on someone's tail turns out it was Angeris. The kaiju was annoyed at first but when he saw it was me he leaned in for me to scratch his eye brow. I did so hesitantly and he growled with pleasure. I could see the scientists study us for kaiju where radioactive themselves. But I had this sensation for Iio as if I wanted her presence here with me but I knew that if I did it would endanger her. And I did not know why by this kaiju's presence was a great comfort as if I belonged.  I did not notice that I fell asleep till I had the dream again. _

            I was running through the city again wondering what is going on as I looked at the debris again. I could see the other monsters the kaiju fighting Ghidorah and Gigan. Amongst the rubble was the body of Godzilla bleeding and dying. I was heartbroken for the monster had been me in my dreams now I am the observer. I watched as one by one the other kaiju where brought down. The triumphant Ghidorah and Gigan roared in triumph but I could see Godzilla getting up and clawing Ghidorah in the middle head. The monster was very angry and burned Godzilla. Bleeding golden blood he flew off into space with Gigan. The other monsters looked about ready to die when the humans came in. I could see nothing of Godzilla not even ashes. I was about ready to cry at the destruction that had happened. 

            Soft purring had awoken me as I found myself face to face with Rodan. The giant flying kaiju nudged me awake and I slowly got up. I could feel the tears in my eyes and wondered what was going on. I knew I had to get out and find someone who will help me. As if they understood me Rodan picked me up and carried me to a vent that was above them. I suddenly understood what they wanted they wanted me to escape and that I did. Climbing I could hear the alarms going off and I remembered what the doc said about my emotions causing the radiation so I calmed down and remained so at the same time I climbed out of the building and ran towards the city. 

            On my way there a carnival was going on. _Strange that a carnival would be here when the city was nearly destroyed but I guess that it would help everyone to relax I thought as I made my way there. Walking in I gladly paid with the little money I got and feeling hungry I also bought me something to eat. Making my way over to the rides I thought about it at first but thought the better of it. I made my way over to a fortune teller's booth. He looked at me, "What do you want kid you fortune told." He said and I smiled, "Yes that is correct," I said and he looked at me, "I sense a rage in you young one but no families." He said but then he looked around and told me to come in the back. He was a man in his middle ages. His hair on the verge of graying but held its light brown hue. _

            He pulled out several cards from his coat and placed them on the ground and immediately I knew they where Tarot cards. Placing them out one by one he saw that they held a dark secret. "The cards tell me that you have a very dark past one that is shrouded in mystery." He said, "It also says that your life is full of danger and will get more so in the future. That you have an inner rage in you that needs to be taken out. It also says that your crave revenge even though you don't know it yet." I looked into his eyes and saw that they where far off. For some reason I found this guy to be telling the truth and not full of it like most of the others. I listen to him as he continued and as I headed back to the research facility I kept hearing his words in my head, _you have an inner rage in you boy one that can't be quelled by fighting but by an unknown vengeance. A thirst for blood that can't be contained but not the blood of man that you seek but the blood of monsters. You hunger radiation for you try to control this urge but it is slowly getting to you. The kaiju in the facility know who you are for you are like them yet you want justice done on the ones you love. Let your rage out on the monsters that killed you the first time and bring back what was lost. Was his words and I could remember every one of them clearly. "Hey kid," one of the guards at the gate said but I paid him no heed as he let me in and put me back where I belong. Once again I was with the kaiju my eyes where down cast. _

            I walked into the cage again and could hear the door slam shut for this decision I did not know why I did it but I did. Mothra was the first one to come up to me, "You knew didn't you?" I said as I petted her head, "You all knew that I am like you but why and if I am like you then why me?" I had to ask I looked into the multifaceted eyes I did not find disgrace but encouragement but I was lost for anything and slowly going crazy. "Tasuki?" said a soft voice and I turned to the observation window to find Iio looking at me. Her face was covered in bandages but she was doing fine by my standards. I walked up to the window and put my hand on it. "Iio how are you doing?" I said to her and she laughed dryly. "I am doing just fine but could have been very scared though how are you doing?" she asked me. "I am doing fine but why the confinement in the kaiju cage?" I had to ask her. "You are there because you gave off an enormous amount of radiation when you saved me. And you came out of the flames unharmed as if you have some healing ability." I looked at her stunned then remembered the fortune teller's words, _the kaiju in the facility know who you are, those words stuck in my head. "Who am I," I said out loud, "Why you say that Tasuki?" Iio asked me, "For one thing when I broke out earlier everyone looked at me funny then I went to this fortune teller and he told me stuff." "Stuff like what Tasuki?" she asked me, "Like I have a great destiny ahead with the kaiju." I said as I looked towards the others. "He says that my hunger for radiation is getting to me and that I am not who I seem to be." I told her and she looked at me oddly. "What do you mean? I don't understand you," Iio looked at me as I took a step back. "I am slowly changing Iio I don't know who I am anymore for it is scaring me I have this hunger that I can't control. I go nuclear every time I get angry that I don't know who I am anymore. The only ones who are not afraid of me are the kaiju. They respect me for some reason. The fortune teller told me that they know who I am and where I belong." I said and she looked at me eyes full of tears. "I know who you are you are Tasuki Isawa the boy who saved me. The boy I fell in love with." She said and those words hit me like a stone and it was as if I was struck by lightning by her declaration. Tears began to escape from my eyes and I tried to hold them back by I could not. Iio saw this and gave me a hug. She held me as I cried on her shoulder. "I am slowly slipping Iio I don't know what is happening to me anymore I was a teenager now what am I?" I sobbed on her shoulder. She held on to me like nothing. _

            Soft cooing noises where heard and we both looked up to see Rodan place his head near me and I scratched his eye ridge. Iio was astonished by this, "How can you do that with out them eating you I got lucky the last time I did that when we first came. Normally I don't do it for they are dangerous by you pet them as if they where your friends." She said and I had to smile and wipe my face on the clothes I wore. "Ever since I came here and met them it is as if I knew them like we met before." I said and told her of my dreams that I have been having. Iio was slow to approach the mighty kaiju but she did and I slowly took her hand and placed it on his eye ridge. Rodan growled at first but I soothed the monster saying something that made him happy like that she was my friend. And the happily accepted her. Iio was shocked to touch the body of a kaiju with out gloves. "His skin is so soft!" she said as she stroked the monster and Rodan purred with pleasure. Then something hit me, "Iio if you where not allowed into the kaiju pen because of radiation for that is what I assume from the uniforms that the men wear then why are you in here in just your clothes?" I said and she blushed or I think it was a blush under all those bandages. "I don't know Tasuki I don't know what drew me here with out the uniform as if I belonged here but I am stuck as to who my loyalties are. My mom thinks that you are nothing but an experiment to stop Ghidorah and the other monsters of destruction." That in turn made me angry, "Why would she do that?" I demanded and I saw the tears come out of her eyes as she looked at me. "The night that Gigan attacked my mother said that she saw you not as a boy but as a monster. She said that your eyes glowed and you blew energy at Gigan. What makes it even more mysterious is that you where not burned but I was." She said and I was shocked true that I was angry and could not control myself but this new thing got to me. 

            I never thought that I would not be burned at all for that matter, "What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself and Iio seemed to have caught it. "I don't know what is happening to you but I do know that I want to stay with you always." She said and I hugged her even harder. "Iio I have been having these dreams about Godzilla and how he died and I think that I am becoming insane." I said and she looked at me anger coming to her, "Don't you say that Tasuki don't you dare!" she said looking at me with her watery eyes. She then let go of me and walked off. "Tasuki you are not a monster for your heart is good not evil like them." She said and she walked off. I could not help but look at her as she walked out a soft shove from Angeris brought me to my senses. He started a sort of teasing growl, "Stop it!" I said blushing as I felt a sort of making fun thing. I saw the gaze the kaiju gave to Iio and I blushed even more. Then looking back I could not help but feel the same. 

            It was later that night when I was feeding the kaiju that a thought occurred to me, _how the hell was I able to understand Angeris? I thought to myself. Slowly but surely I knew for a fact that I was going crazy. My life was flashing in front of me and I was in the center watching it for the longest time. My hand flexed as I looked at it. I also began to think about Iio and what she was thinking about right now. It was then that I began to hunger again for something. The fortune teller said it was radiation that is probably it. I still did not understand it as to why. I was helped into the vents again as I made my way out to the open. The air refreshed me unlike the underground buildings. I could see what remained of old Tokyo the ruins of it anyways in the moonlight. Clouds overhead blocked the light but I could see just fine. It was then that I noticed the shadow of a dragon flying over head. Followed by others that I immediately recognized as kaiju for their size. I hid behind some rocks but the explosion behind me confirmed my fears. That kaiju have found the base and are attacking. I was shocked at the impact that they have and I was afraid for what they want. _

            As I ran towards the base entrance again I could hear the cries of the other Kaiju, "Shit, what is going on?" I thought as I ran. I could hear the screams of people who ran as I tired to get through. The first thing on my mind was Iio, "Iio! Iio!" I called to her but could not get through to her. It was then that I saw her lying in a heap under some rubble. I quickly used my strength to move them. She was unconscious as I held her but I could no longer feel life in her body. I could now hear the cries of the Kaiju as the battled Ghidorah in rage. I knew why they are angered, Iio was taken in as one of their own she was welcomed among them. I felt their anger now more then ever. It was then that I felt a pulse and I leaped for joy, _she is alive but how no one could survive that! I thought. She opened her eyes for the first time and I could see them. "Tasuki?" she whispered, "Yes I am here Iio," I said to her and she felt my face. "Tasuki I know what you are now the question is do you?" she said as I placed her on the ground. Her heavy breathing filled my ears. "Tasuki! Is Iio alright?" yelled Dr. Shinota as she ran up to us. I nodded as she did an examination and quickly carried her, "Come on we have to get out of here." She said but I shook my head, "No Dr. Shinota I have to say for Iio's sake I have to fight. This has to end here and now." I said as I began to walk away towards the fighting Kaiju. I could hear her words of protest as I turned my head, "I know what I am now Dr. tell Iio that and tell her that I love her." With that I turned and headed towards the fight. _

            It was a bloody mess as Ghidorah and Gigan tore into the flesh of an already weak Rodan. The pterosaur screamed as he fell. I saw the bodies of an already bloodied Mothra and Angeris along with a few other Kaiju that I do not know of. I may be just a boy but I am a boy with power. _This has to end! I said to myself as I ran to them calling out Ghidorah's name with a vengeance. I could see now memories coming back to me all the images, the dreams, the unknown feelings of anger I saw them now as the underground city was not exposed to the light and bodies of people where everywhere. "GHIDORAH!" I called as I ran to the monster. I let out a roar of rage which got its attention really quick. The monsters turned to face me as I began to let the radiation come to me. With a mighty swing Ghidorah swatted me into the nuclear plant. When I landed it was in the core and it was then that I felt the power rise in me. All the anger returned full force as I grew in power.  I knew how I was killed the first time now I knew what the fortune teller was telling me he was telling me who I was and where I come from. A new realization came to me. "Ghidorah! You may have killed me once you and Gigan but never again. Never again will you harm another soul in this universe as long as I remain king of the Kaiju. I Tasuki Isawa challenge you!" I shouted I could see the laughter in his eyes, for the first time I could hear the words come from his three mouths. "You human kill us you are a great fool for believing that. You will die like Godzilla did all those years ago!" with that he blew lightning at me but I was ready for it. _

**IIO'S POINT OF VIEW**

            I managed to wake in time to hear the words that Tasuki shouted, "Ghidorah! You may have killed me once you and Gigan but never again. Never again will you harm another soul in this universe as long as I remain king of the Kaiju. I Tasuki Isawa challenge you!" he shouted and I could feel the rage in his voice. A rage that I have never felt before, "What does he mean when he said that he died once?" I said to my mother she looked at me confused, "I means young lady that your boyfriend is taking his rightful place among the Kaiju as their king," said a voice and I turned to find myself face to face with an elderly man then it hit me. "You are that fortune teller that Tasuki was talking about!" I said and he nodded. "You love is none other then the king of the Kaiju himself reborn." He said and I stared in the radioactive fires that where made by Ghidorah and Gigan. As they rampaged it was also then that I heard Ghidorah speak for the first time, "You human kill us you are a great fool for believing that. You will die like Godzilla did all those years ago!" with that he blew lightning him or what I assumed was him. When the fires subsided I could see the transformation in Tasuki for out of the explosion stood not a boy or a man but the legend himself. 

**TASUKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

            When Ghidorah blew the lightning at me I embraced it as well as the radiation that surrounded me and fed me. I could feel myself growing and reshaping. I gazed at my hands as they became claws. My vision became sharper as well as my senses. I could feel the plates on my back growing as well as my tail. My clothes tore away from my body as I reshaped myself in a new form. In my rage I had become what I was Godzilla. "Impossible the Kaiju king is dead," yelled Gigan, as he backed away. My form was really powerful this time for I was angry for the first time he killed me. 

            The other Kaiju that where still able to move backed away as I came charging out of the flames and into Gigan. I am now faster then ever and more powerful then I was before. Slamming a fist into Gigan is sent him flying into a building three blocks off. My tail swung into Ghidorah and he flew into the ocean only to come out enraged as he fired lightning at me. The lightning bounced off me as I attacked the two Kaiju and made them really mad. 

            Viran and Battra then arrived on the scene but when they saw me after 150 years there courage turned to fear as they raced to the hills and sat on the nearby mountain top awaiting Ghidorah's punishment. I lashed out my tail and slammed it into Gigan causing him to fall. Ghidorah awaited me on the side as I tore into Gigan. He tried to get me again with that belly blade of his but I was faster and managed to rip it out of his belly. Everyone all around could hear the painful screams of the kaiju as I tore into his belly. I could feel the sweet blood of his body flow in my mouth as I began to consume him. All the other Kaiju watched as I pulled out Gigan's intestines and began to consume him. I was ravished for I had nothing to eat in days and I was starving. Gigan screamed and tried one last time to fight me off with his ray gun. I took his head into my claws and yanked hard breaking his neck. He fell limp as I chewed on the last of his intestines and turned towards Ghidorah. 

            The three headed monster backed away as I came up to him. He could see the rage in his eyes as I came towards him. And in his eyes too I could see rage and hatred in them. He then charged me three heads blasting lighting which I dodged easily. Ghidorah took off in the air and came around towards me. Trying desperately to kill me but I threw a fist at him and knocked him from the air. Ghidorah then turned and rammed his two side heads into mine causing me to falter. He then was upon me biting into me with his middle head. I screamed in pain as blood began to flow but healed instantly. I tired to claw him off but he held on with shear desperation. My anger flowed into my gut where I felt the power build up. Ghidorah tore into my belly spilling my guts out like I did to Gigan. He then fired lightning at me again. I held my tongue and waited for the right time. It was then that I felt the heat rising from me as my plates began to glow. In one last attempt I fired my atomic beam at him. He flew off me and my body collected my guts and healed itself. 

            The golden dragon got up again and tried to attack me. I could see that he was weakening but rage kept him going. "I will not surrender the throne to you Godzilla!" he hissed in human tongue and charged me. I charged him as well and leaped upon him. We both tumbled among the ruined buildings as fire began to rise from some of them. I could see now the circle of humans as well as Kaiju in the hills watching the fight between me and Ghidorah. I even saw a wounded Mothra, Rodan, and Angeris among the monsters and humans. It was then that Ghidorah took this little distraction of mine to slam his tails into me. I tumbled and rose up again just as he rammed his middle head into my gut knocking out the wind from me. It was then too that I began to tire and I was not healing as fast. I began to bleed in certain spots but I did not care for what I wanted was revenge and I will not have it taken from me. Ghidorah tried to grab me again but I managed to get a hold of his side head and threw him into the nearest set of skyscrapers. Getting up the golden dragon roared in rage this time and came at me with all his might. I stood ready for the blow. He slammed into me sending me flying into a bunch of tall buildings. When I got up I felt my foot fall into a hole it was then that I saw what was left of the museum my eyes slowly met Ghidorah's. Roaring I charged the monster with all my might and wrestled him to the ground. 

            His two side heads held me as he butted me again and again till blood came out of my mouth. One of his side heads held my mouth shut and he used his wings to beat me and his tails to stab at me. Try as I might I could not escape no matter how much is I struggled. My anger grew and so did my will to live on top. I reached my claw out for anything to grab even though my plates where on fire I could not release the heat that made them that hot and so the streets began to melt around me. Reaching still I managed to find something that cut my finger. I felt the edge and realized it was Gigan's belly blade. Slowly I slipped it around my claw and pulled it slowly closer. Ghidorah in the meantime was cutting me up. I screamed in pain with the impact as his head tore into my flesh. "Soon Godzilla you will die again like before. I will never give up the throne of the Kaiju not to you and not to anyone!" The three heads hissed at me. Loosing blood I gained a good grip on the blade and flicked my wrist and was satisfied with a scream from Ghidorah. I slashed the eye of the left head. Slowly I got up and spat out the rest of the blood. The dragon looked at me with his left head bloodied. I could not get up and my wounds are not healing as fast as the use to be. I felt myself slowly sink to the ground and the triumphant cries of Ghidorah came to me. Slowly I felt his head sink into my flesh again. The fire from my dorsal plates died as I fell. I waited for the moment for me to die again but it did not happen. I opened my eyes to find a wounded Rodan holding his tail along with Battra and Angeris. An angered Ghidorah turned to them. "You are fools for trying to stop me!" he said, "You are the fool Ghidorah your reign of terror is about to end," screamed a familiar voice. I looked up to see Iio on the shoulder of Mamba the red dragon from China. The dragon let Iio down next to my head and took off after Ghidorah. She came up to me her bandages still covering her. 

            "Tasuki, are you alright?" I looked at her with one golden eye and nodded. She kissed the side of my face, "Tasuki please I don't care if you are Godzilla to me you are Tasuki Isawa the boy I fell in love with please you got to fight on." She said and she began to cry. I purred for her and she hugged my head or tried to considering my size. "Mamba is the fortune teller that told me what he told you." She whispered I looked up to see him and the other monsters trying to fight off Ghidorah. "Please Tasuki you have to fight for our sakes as well as the other Kaiju." I watched as one by one they where thrown down and not getting up only to be dragged away by the other Kaiju that stood on the cliffs. I breathed heavily as Iio held on to me. I willed myself to heal for her sakes. I looked towards the cliffs that surrounded the city of Tokyo. There never use to be a crater or a cliff but because of the constant attacks the city is now faced on the edge of a cliff. The cliff was man made but the outer plains where also filled with monsters and humans alike together and not killing each other. I willed myself to rise from where I was and grabbed Iio. A helicopter came into view as I raised my hand out for her. The chopper hovered nearby and Iio climbed in. It then turned and headed back to the outskirts of the city. I willed all the power I had left to heal. I could see my body regenerate as my guts regenerated and slipped back into place. Even I was astonished to find this thing incredible. I gathered all the power I had left for one final blow as I powered up the last of my strength. The other monsters sensed this and backed off towards the outskirts as well. Ghidorah gathered his power as well and attacked with all his might in one last lightning blast. I let loose my atomic breath as well and it was met halfway. The blast was devastating thank goodness no one was in the radius to be blown away. I was by far singed beyond belief. 

            Slowly the smoke and dust cleared and Ghidorah was still standing but his left and right heads where limp assumed dead. I walked up to Ghidorah and stared at him to see his reaction. He lunged at me but I bit into his neck and tore into his throat. The so called king struggled for a while but then fell limp I then began to eat into his flesh. I at till there was nothing left not even bones. I then moved to Gigan and ate him as well for I felt drained and needed nourishment. The cyborg I did leave all the metal parts and ate the organic. When I was finally full did I let out a deafening roar to all those around me. The response was catastrophic but all the Kaiju answered my call. I felt now a new heed and that was to rule. One by one the Kaiju added their own call to my battle cry. 

**Iio's point of view**

            I sat beside Mamba as he added his own voice to the call of Godzilla and I could not help but smile at Tasuki for that is what I will always call him. But he is now the rightful king of the monsters. I stood there looking over the ruins of Tokyo towards the king and his fallen rivals. It was also then that I felt a shove from Mamba. But when I turned around he had reverted back into the old fortune teller. "Go to him Iio for he is waiting." He whispered. 

**Tasuki's point of view. **

I watched as Iio ran up to me after I reverted back into my human form. She held me in a long hug and I hugged her back. I was still sore and tired from all the fighting that has been going on but I was glad to be in Iio's arms again. "Iio," I whispered and she looked at me with teary eyes. "Tasuki I know who you are now. You are Godzilla the Kaiju king I know you have to go with the other monsters," she said between tears. "I wish I can go with you," she said and I hugged her tightly. "Iio, I love you." I said to her and what I did not expect was for her to kiss me so passionately. My eyes went wide with the contact but I did not back away but kissed her back. We were like that forever when Mamba came up to us. "My lord you can take her with you." He said and I looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" I said. "She is Kaiju too yet she does not know it." He said and Iio leaped back. "You mean that I am like you too?" she said and he nodded, "That is why Mothra did not attack you for you are like us destined to be a Kaiju reborn but not only are you a reborn Kaiju you are also the queen of us all." With that he bowed. One by one the Kaiju bent down their heads in submission to the new queen of the monsters. I was shocked by all of this as much as Iio was but I did not back down. I smiled for the first time in a long time I smiled. Rodan let out a shriek as if to say, "long live the king and queen," and as one people and Kaiju let out a cry of victory. 

**A few months later**

            I stood by the beach as the sun set. The now prosperous city of Tokyo was now bustling with life. I made sure that the Kaiju rebuilt the city along with the people to make amends for thing that have been done in the past. After living with humans for this long I knew why they wanted to kill us for we killed them. It was simply a defense for destroying their homes. I now know what it was like to be a human and I was quite happy to be my true self all the more. Iio stood beside me as the sun sets lower in the sky. The people gathered behind me but at a distance as I turned. In the ocean stood the Kaiju fully healed and ready to return to their homes. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at Iio and she smiled back at me as I reverted to my true form. Iio followed suit and the two of us stood observing the humans before me. I no longer thirst for revenge against the humans I was how should I say it contempt. I gave one final roar and with Iio by my side leaped into the sea. And swam away with the other Kaiju behind me to return to a long awaited rest. 

The end. 


End file.
